SynthetPyro
SynthetPyro (Or Epsilon700Y - "Incinerator" as his real name) is a BLK Pyro TF2 Freak co-created by YouTube users Hellman604 and Maximus4587. His theme is Don't Stop (Guitar version) from the anime, Black Lagoon. Biography SynthetPyro was constructed from the remains of a deceased RED Pyro and cybernetically enhanced by SynthetMedic to become a formidable and loyal warrior, eventually proving his worth by defeating a freak called OutlawSoldier at Granary. SynthetPyro was later tricked into making a false alliance with CyborSniper, before being attacked and having his dark australium powers stripped from him by the villainous hitman. He has since vowed to hunt down and kill CyborSniper along with his partners. After the (faked) death of SynthetMedic, he left the Synthez Warriors and became a lone Synthet with only two purposes in mind; to exact his revenge on CyborSniper and destroy all the T-Diamond in the freak world to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. Appearance and Personality SynthetPyro is a BLK Pyro, sans grenades, wearing a Triclops, Dr Grordbort's Silver Crest and Rail Spikes. He has a very unstable personality and is confident in almost any situation. He also has a deeper and more robotic sounding voice than most Pyros. Powers and Abilities SynthetPyro's main ability is Pyrokinesis. With it, he has the ability to summon and control fire, usually he uses it as a deadly weapon against his foes. Like all Synthets, (except SynthetG) he can teleport to any place in the surrounding area, regardless of distance. He gained inhuman fitness and inhuman endurance from SynthetMedic's enhancements, allowing him to both take a massive amount of punishment and outpace his opponents. Because of this, SynthetMedic saw him as one of his best bets at defeating CyborMedic before the former's apparent death at the hands of SynthetSoldier, his former subordinate. As any other Synthet, SynthetPyro carries some spells within his arsenal of powers: *'Power Trip' - Steals stamina and durability from the victim. *'Quake' - SynthetPyro stomps on the ground, knocking his victims in the air, and after they fall, their power slowly drains and is transferred to SynthetPyro. *'Madness' - Causes the victim's sanity to decrease to minimum levels predictably to cause him or her to go insane. Faults and Weaknesses SynthetPyro may get overconfident and try to complete his task by any means necessary, causing him to lose attention on other things such as enemy freaks. SynthetPyro doesn't have any ranged weaponry on him, making it easier for freaks with guns or bows to defeat him, although this can be somewhat countered if he can scavenge a ranged weapon from a defeated foe. Trivia The Synthets are based off the half-human, half-machine race of the same name in the game "Etherlords". Despite their similar appearances, SynthetPyro and CyborPyro have many differences among them. *SynthetPyro is a half-human, half-robot necroborg; whilst CyborPyro is fully robotic. *SynthetPyro can summon fire out of thin air, whilst CyborPyro uses two flamethrowers installed in the palms of his hands. *SynthetPyro is immune to Electromagnetic weapons, one of CyborPyro's main weaknesses. *SynthetPyro actually has a sense of free will; something the robotic CyborPyro does not have. SynthetPyro used to have the ability to absorb Dark Australium, this was removed after a minor controversy involving FlamingHammers and CyborSniper. It has since been replaced with an ability to absorb a mysterious new type of ore called "T-Diamond." Notable Videos By the Creator *The Creation of SynthetPyro *SynthetPyro vs OutlawSoldier (Incorrectly marked as non-canon) *After The Betrayal *SynthetPyro's Redemption *The Fiery Australium Hunting Beast *Meeting with The Rogue By the Community *Dark Australium isn't just FOUND lying on the ground Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:BLK Team Category:Gmod monsters TF2